1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display substrate capable of improving an aperture ratio and preventing a vertical line spot defect, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a first display substrate, a second display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. The first display substrate includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The second display substrate includes a color filter and a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is disposed between the first and second display substrates.
The first display substrate additionally includes a gate line and a data line, which are connected to the thin film transistor, formed in each pixel of a plurality of pixels to independently drive the pixels. The first display substrate further includes light blocking layers disposed adjacent to both sides of the data line to block light. The light blocking layer is in an electrical floating state.
To improve the aperture ratio, the distance between the data line and the light blocking layer is minimized. However, in conventional exposing devices the distance between the data line and the light blocking layer has been reduced to about 5 μm. Therefore, the data line and the light blocking layer are not formed from a same metal layer.
When the data line and the light blocking layer are formed from different layers, the data line and the light blocking layer may be misaligned with respect to each other. Therefore, parasitic capacitances formed on left and right sides of the data line are different from each other, thus causing a pixel voltage to be distorted and consequently a vertical line spot defect may be generated.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a display substrate that is capable of improving an aperture ratio and preventing a vertical line spot defect.